In the existing panel displays such as light emitting diode (LED), organic light emitting diode (OLED), plasma display panel (PDP) and liquid crystal display (LCD), as shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of a pixel array in the prior art, provided with a plurality of sub-pixels with different color resistances arranged in a matrix. Generally speaking, three sub-pixels 01 of different color-resistance colors constitute one pixel 02 (represented by the bold block as shown in FIG. 1), wherein the three color-resistance colors are red (R), green (G) and blue (B). Or, four or more sub-pixels of different color-resistance colors constitute one pixel. When each pixel in the panel display comprises three sub-pixels of different color-resistance colors, within the display time of one frame, sub-pixels in each pixel are inputted with RGB signals, the panel display will display image according to the resolution determined by the size of the pixel.
At present, with the increasingly higher demand to the resolution of the panel display for displaying images, the size of the pixel is generally reduced to increase the resolution of the panel display for displaying images. However, with the size of the pixel getting smaller and smaller, it becomes more and more difficult to manufacture the panel display. Therefore, the resolution of the panel display for displaying images cannot be increased only by reducing the size of the pixels continuously, it is required to seek for a new approach of increasing the resolution of the panel display for displaying images.
Therefore, how to increase the resolution of the panel display for displaying images effectively is a technical problem that needs to be solved by the skilled person in the art urgently.